Lavender Heights
Lavender Heights is one of the neighboring towns of Saffron Falls that was probably established in 1951. According to Chuck, or Charles Peizer, the town is only 20 minutes away from Saffron Falls if you walk by foot. The only known points of interest there is their central bus station and their local high school, Lavender Heights High School. Kelly, her friends, and most of the other characters in the Just Add Magic series agree that Lavender Heights was most likely a historical site, however, buildings were torn down in an effort to make more modern buildings. From the show, we also know that there is an Outlet Mall located there as well. Similar to Saffron Falls, the largest made or grown item there is not what the town is named after. In this case, the town's main food, or the food that it is most known for, is the rhubarb. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Lavender Heights High School From the information above, you already know that in the town of Lavender Heights there is a local high school.There are probably more schools there, but the only one that had been mentioned in the show was Lavender Heights High School. This High School was also the place where R.J White, Noel Jasper and Caroline Palmer, the In-betweeners, attended and learned new things at every day. With the dialogue from the episode, Just Add Caroline, from Season 3 of Just Add Magic, we can also infer that Amy, Darbie O'brien's father's girlfriend, attended there in her teen years as well. The High School's mascot is a lemur, and the students and teachers there like to refer to themselves as, The Lavender Heights Lemurs. From an episode in season 3, we know that the school's Library was even christened, or named, the "Lemurs Library", because of their cute, monkey mascot. History With what we have heard from the show, we know that Lavender Heights was established some time around 1951. Like said above, the Just Add Magic characters all agreed that Lavender Heights was an historical place, but sadly, after some tearing down and remodeling, the place was twisted and shaped in a way that gave the place a bad reputation. In the show, in the midst of when she was running for mayor, Terri Quinn even said, "I don't want our town to become the next Lavender Heights." A Rhubarb, or, scientifically known as a Rheum Rhabarbarum, was deemed the food of Lavender Heights early after the place was established in 1951. The Rhubarb is a vegetable grown for its sour, thick stalks, which are most often eaten after being cooked with sugar. When it is raw, a Rhubarb is very tart. It was the vegetable of Lavender Heights, and it even got in the town's motto, or town statement: We are '"The Rhubarb Capital of the World"''. ''' Residents Chuck Hankins/Charles Peizer-When the OC's trapped him there using the spells Go Away Gumbo and Ida's Curse Amy-When she she attended Lavender Heights High school there in her youth R.J White-When he attended Lavender Heights High School there back in the 90's Nöelle Jasper-When she attended Lavender Heights High School there back in the 90's Caroline Palmer-When she attended Lavender Heights High School there back in the 90's Arthur Morris-When he attended Lavender Heights High School there back in the 90's Category:Locations